Save The Last Dance For Me
by Rose Stetson
Summary: Sam and Jack have a tradition, but it's Daniel and Teal'c that make it a possibility


**Save the Last Dance For Me**

Set Between Seasons 8 and 9 with flashbacks to Season 1 after "Solitudes"

The SGC formal was in full swing when Major General Jack O'Neill arrived. He was dressed in his dress blues, as was required for the men unless they wanted to wear a tuxedo. The women had the option of formal dress blues or formal civilian clothes, and he could see that approximately half of the women at the formal were in blues and the other half in gowns.

He really despised black tie affairs. And he was only required to attend them once a year. Or at least, he used to only be required to attend them once a year.

He sighed, walking toward the bar. Why had he taken the job at the Pentagon? It was the perfect combination of all of the things he hated. For instance, there was no more going to work in his BDUs. He had to wear dress blues. Every day. Second of all, he was going to be forced to attend black tie events nearly every week. More dress blues. And to top it all off, he would be doing nothing but paperwork, his least favorite part of his job description. No more being the one every one reads about in the mission reports. Just a whole lot of wishing he was still out in the field.

"Hi Jack. I was wondering when you'd show up." Daniel said, approaching the bar. He was dressed in a tailless black tuxedo with a deep red cummerbund and matching bowtie. "You know, since this party is in your honor."

"I didn't ask for it." Jack mumbled, sipping his drink.

Daniel sensed the turbulence behind his simple statement, and decided to change the subject. "You seen Sam?"

"Nope."

"Well, she said she was going to be here a little late. I just wonder what that meant."

"Don't ask me."

Daniel turned back to his friend. "Come on, don't be a wall flower like you always are."

"I'm not a wall flower." Jack said, irritated. "I just can't dance."

"Well, you know, it's not that hard. Just ask a lady to dance, hold her in your arms and rock back and forth. Walk her around in circles. Unless of course, you have a dance partner who actually knows some simple steps. Then, you're in trouble."

Jack gave a sarcastic smile to Daniel. "Thanks. You're making me feel so much better."

"No problem."

The formal was being held in the ballroom of one of the Denver hotels, and Jack was grateful for the drive. It had given him time to think about the changes that were coming. Carter was going to Area 51. Daniel was going on the Daedelus. Teal'c was going to Dakara. He was going to Washington, D.C. The band was officially being split up. Technically, his appointment to Base commander had changed the team, but as long as he was still at Stargate Command, the team dynamic hadn't changed. But now, there was no returning to the way things had been. Even after Daniel had ascended the first time, the team had returned to its original state when he retook human form.

Daniel suddenly took a deep breath.

"What?"

"Look over there."

Jack followed Daniel's gaze, and was stunned to see Samantha Carter in a dark red evening gown. The spaghetti straps connected to the neckline which drooped in soft folds over her bosom in a satin V, softly teasing anyone gazing on her with the whiteness of her skin and the softness of her curves. The straight cut of the dress gently hugged her hips and flared out at the bottom near her ankles. Her hair was specially styled, and a red crystal and pearl necklace matched the earrings dangling from her ears. A satin red wrap, red high-heeled sandals and a black evening purse completed the ensemble.

Jack was absolutely staggered by her look. In the past eight years, she had worn formal Air Force attire, and he had anticipated the same this year.

"Whoa!" He breathed.

In fact, he was so taken aback, that he didn't hear Daniel whisper to himself, "Mission accomplished."

--

Sam walked into the blue and gold carpeted ballroom somewhat nervous. Daniel and Teal'c had suggested that since this was Jack's "going away" party that she might want to dress a little more formally than her usual dress blues. She had almost protested, but since that week they'd spent at his cabin, she decided that she might as well try to make herself look particularly attractive.

She knew it was probably in poor taste to be so open to dating this soon after her father's death and her broken engagement, but Daniel, Teal'c, Cassie, Pete, and her father had all made it quite clear that none of them were surprised with the reason that she had broken off the engagement- Jack. In fact, she knew her father would almost consider it a tribute to his memory that she was trying to get Jack to notice her. After all, he had suggested that he knew she wasn't entirely happy with Pete, hadn't he? And he had told her that she could still have everything that she wanted.

She scanned the room, trying to find Jack. But, she wasn't able to locate him or Daniel or Teal'c. Surely they were all here. She hadn't arrived until nine o' clock, and the function had started at seven-thirty.

Jack was leaving the SGC for the Pentagon. The reality of that hadn't hit her yet. Neither had the reality of her own promotion to head of Area 51. Or Daniel and Teal'c's departures from the SGC. In her mind, she thought that SG-1 would stay together forever. That nothing would change it. But she was sorely mistaken. Of course, she had been on other teams, and it should have been expected that someday one of the members of SG-1 would be reassigned and that the team would change, but eight years- no, she corrected herself, seven years. Seven years on the same team, in the same roles had solidified bonds that would never be broken. But even those seven years had seemed like eight. After all, Daniel had come back after SG-1's year with Jonas and Jack had come to the team activities and even on a few missions after taking command of the base.

One of the young lieutenants walked up to her. "May I have this dance, Colonel?"

She turned and offered him her hand. "Of course, Lt. Anderson."

He led her to the dance floor and she sighed inwardly. At least on the dance floor, she would be able to find Jack, or maybe he would notice her.

--

The evening progressed with a Sam, Daniel and Teal'c dancing the night away with a number of partners while Jack continued to sit at the bar, chatting with his friends and comrades when each took their breathers.

He looked up from his beer to find Daniel and Sam dancing together. They were laughing and having a good time, as far as he could tell, and he was slightly envious. Even though he knew that their bond was more like those formed between siblings, he wished that he was the one with his arms around her. But it was tradition that he got the last dance. He smiled. It had happened by complete accident one year. The first SGC Christmas formal.

_Daniel and General Hammond had been trying to get Teal'c and Jack to dance all evening, but Teal'c didn't see the point and Jack insisted that his leg was still on the skids. But then, at the very end of the evening, Daniel had mentioned that blasted bet that they had had on how long Carter would be out after the Antarctica incident. Daniel had won; Jack had been thinking wishfully that she would be in as long as he was._

"_You have to dance with Sam." He said. "And then, your debt is paid."_

"_I can't. She's my second-in-command."_

"_I believe that she has made choreographed movements in a rhythmic time with General Hammond already." Teal'c said, sitting next to O'Neill._

_Jack looked over at his friend. "Whose side are you on, anyway?"_

"_I was not aware that there were any sides, O'Neill."_

_Jack looked at his watch. The dance floor was closing in five minutes. Most likely, the next song would be the last song. He gave Daniel a look that communicated his aggravation as he grabbed his jacket. Then, he walked out onto the dance floor._

_He reached Carter just as the DJ switched to the final song of the evening. The strains of "Save the Last Dance for Me" played over the speakers._

_**You can dance every dance  
With the guy who gives you the eye,  
Let him hold you tight.  
You can smile every smile  
For the man who held your hand  
Beneath the pale moonlight.**_

"_Carter, may I have this dance?"_

_She turned and placed her hand in his. "Sure."_

_**But don't forget who's taking you home  
And in whose arms you're gonna be.  
So, darling, save the last dance for me.**_

_**Oh, I know, that the music's fine  
Like sparkling wine,  
Go and have your fun.  
Laugh and sing,  
But while we're apart,  
Don't give your heart to anyone.**_

"_How's your leg?" She asked as they danced._

"_Huh?"_

"_Daniel said your leg was bothering you earlier."_

"_Oh, yeah…it's okay."_

And don't forget who's taking you home  
And in whose arms you're gonna be.  
So, Darling, save the last dance for me.

**_Baby, don't you know I love you so?  
Can't you feel it when we touch?  
I will never never let you go,  
I love you oh so much. _**

You can dance, go and carry on  
Til the night is gone and it's time to go.  
If he asks, if you're all alone,  
Can he walk you home?  
You must tell him no.

'Cuz don't forget who's taking you home  
And in whose arms you're gonna be.  
Save the last dance for me.

"_How're you doing?" He asked after they lapsed back into an uncomfortable silence._

"_Oh. I'm fine."_

"_Good, how's Cassie?"_

"_She's great. She's doing really well."_

"_Great."_

"_She's starting school in a few days."_

"_Is she excited?"_

"_Very."_

"_Good for her."_

_**Oh, I know, that the music's fine  
Like sparkling wine,  
Go and have your fun.  
Laugh and sing,  
But while we're apart,  
Don't give your heart to anyone. **_

And don't forget who's taking you home  
And in whose arms you're gonna be.  
So, Darling, save the last dance for me.

_**So, don't forget who's taking you home  
Or in whose arms you're gonna be.  
So, Darling, save the last dance for me.**_

"_So, why'd you choose not to dance until now?"_

_He bit his lip. To tell or not to tell…that is the question, he thought. "Daniel made me."_

"_Lost a bet?" She asked, amusement twinkling in her eyes._

"_How was I supposed to know Doc would let you go before me?"_

_She chuckled. "With all due respect, sir, you're helpless."_

"_Why thank you, Carter."_

_**Oh, baby, won't you save the last dance for me?**_

_**Ooh, you make me a promise that you'll  
Save the last dance for me.**_

_**Save the last dance,  
The very last dance!  
For me!**_

Every year after that, the last song the DJ played was "Save the Last Dance for Me." And every year, he waited until the last dance to ask her. So, it was only fitting that in the last five minutes that the dance floor was open, Jack strolled toward Carter only to hear their song blast through the stereo.

--

Daniel had just finished dancing with Sam when a young lieutenant started approaching her. In seconds, Teal'c reached the young man. "What is your intention?" He asked, standing in the young man's way.

"I'm asking Colonel Carter to dance."

"You should not waste your breath. She has already been spoken for."

The young man looked puzzled. "It's not like she has a dance card hanging around her neck. Excuse me."

Teal'c didn't move, and as Jack swept Carter into his arms, Daniel reached Teal'c. "Hey! Why're you letting him dance with her?"

"Trouble?" Daniel asked.

"No."

"Dr. Jackson, what's going on? I was on my way to ask Colonel Carter to dance when Teal'c stood in my way."

"Well, Lt. Johnson, there's a…tradition. We don't blame you for not knowing about it…you're new."

"What tradition? That male commanding officers dance with their female second-in-commands for the last dance?"

"Actually, this is more of a…personal tradition. Kind of an…SG-1 thing."

Johnson rolled his eyes and huffed off, leaving Teal'c and Daniel to look at one another. "That was close."

"Indeed."

--

"So…our last dance." Sam said, somewhat regretfully.

"I hope not."

She grinned. "You had something in mind?"

"Well, you know how I said that I got lost in DC?"

"Um-hmm."

"I should have said that the one thing I could remember was a little dance club. Not far from the place where I'm getting my apartment."

"Really?"

"Yeah, would you mind coming with me some time to check it out? After all, with this promotion, we're not in the same chain of command any more."

She leaned back to get a good look at his face. "Are you asking me out?"

"That was my intention, yes."

"Then, I accept."

"You know, it's kind of cliché that we're so predictable."

"What do you mean?"

He chuckled. "Come on…eight years of dancing to the same song…at the same time…with the same person…"

"Yeah, I think Teal'c and Daniel have had something to do with it too."

"Are we gonna take the hint?" He asked, staring into her blue eyes.

"That depends…"

"On what?"

"On this." She kissed him as the song ended.

--

Standing only a few feet away, discreetly watching their favorite couple on the dance floor, Daniel and Teal'c silently cheered. "Mission accomplished." They whispered to one another.


End file.
